IRIS Season 1 Episode 8
Plot Summary Kim Hyun-jun and Yuki try to escape Vick, but Vick proves that he is not an easy man to lose. After a car chase through the streets, Hyun-jun is finally able to disable Vick's car and disappear. Just when Hyun-jun feels that everything is now okay, he realizes the Yuki was shot in the crossfire. Yuki dies in his arms. After Yuki's burial, Hyun-jun makes contact with his mysterious savior, again. He renegotiates with him. The man informs Hyun-jun that he has something that the enemy wants. Hyun-jun is asked to contact him again after he finds it. Hyun-jun suddenly remembers the cross that Hong Seung-ryong had given him before he died. After retrieving it from Yuki's burial, Hyun-jun finds Kim Seon Hwa waiting for him. In Korea, Baek San meets with Jin Sa-woo and assigns him to try and convince Choi Seung-hee of Hyun-jun's death so that she can return to the NSS. Sa-woo sneaks into the NSS IT room using Oh Hyun-kyu's identification and extracts files from the computers. Yang Jung In asks Yang Mi-jung for Hyun-jun's medical records. Mi-jung asks Hyun-kyu for the records in secret. Jung In examines the files and informs Seung-hee that the DNA from the plane in Hungary matches Hyun-jun's. It confirms that Hyun-jun is dead. Seung-hee finally accepts it and breaks down in tears. Back in Japan, Hyun-jun and Seon Hwa find out that the cross is actually a secret flashdrive. They begin working to try and get inside it, but it is password protected. Hyun-jun asks Seon Hwa why she is helping him. Seon Hwa informs him of her family's deaths and that there is no point in killing him now. After they finally crack the password, they find that the USB drive is actually a list of members that belong to a secret organization called IRIS. While skimming through the list, they find Baek San. Vick arrives at their hideout later to find that they have escaped once again. Soon Japanese Intelligence arrives as well. They report back to Sato Eriko to inform her that everything is gone and none of the destroyed information is retrievable. She orders them to bring back whatever they can. After finishing up a staff meeting at the NSS, Mi-jung suggests throwing a surprise birthday party for Seung-hee. They all arrive at her house after work. They find her unconscious and call an ambulance. Sa-woo stays by her side in her hospital room. Hyun-jun makes contact with his savior again and asks about IRIS. The man explains that IRIS is an organization that uses terrorism to create hostilities between nations. He asks to see the contents on the drive and in return he will help Hyun-jun with his revenge. Baek San has a meeting with Jung Hyung-joon in order to find out why the NSS was left out of the talk between the North and South. Hyung-joon explains that the President doesn't trust the NSS right now and that something must be done to prove the NSS' loyalty. Sa-woo returns to the hospital to find Seung-hee sitting outside, depressed. He speaks about his concerns to Baek San, but he tells him to just give her time. In the North, Park Joong Kwon informs Park Cheol-young that they have received word from Seon Hwa that she wants to meet with him, alone, in Shanghai, China. Back at the NSS, Hwang Tae Sung receives a request from Japanese Intelligence about a Korean man they have been tracking. Sa-woo offers to look into it for him, since he wants Tae Sung to take on a different task. Sa-woo looks at the data and realizes that the person that Japan is tracking is Hyun-jun. Sa-woo heads over to report his discovery to Baek San, only to find Seung-hee with him, reporting that she would like to return to the NSS. Cheol-young arrives in Shanghai and follows Seon Hwa to a neutral location. They arrive and Seon Hwa asks him to sit down. Hyun-jun comes out of the shadows. Cast Main Cast * Lee Byung-hun as Kim Hyun-jun * Kim Tae-hee as Choi Seung-hee * Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa-woo * Kim Seung-woo as Park Cheol-young * Kim So Yun as Kim Seon Hwa * T.O.P as Vick * Kim Yeong-Cheol as Baek San Supporting Cast * Yun Je-mun as Park Sang Hyun * Yoon Joo-sang as Oh Hyun-kyu * Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi-jung * Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung * Kim Hye-jin as Yang Jung In * Jung Han-yong as Jung Hyung-joon * ???? as Manager Hwang * Park Soo-hyun as Park Joong Kwon Guest Starring * Karen Miyama as Yuki (Dies) * Yoo Min as Sato Eriko * Kim Kap-su as Yoo Jung Hoon (Voice Only)